Final year in Radient High
by Legendary Dark Knight Dante
Summary: School year starts at Radiant Garden. Follow Dante, Squall,Cloud,Tifa,Joe,Sylvia and many others as they try to survive through their final school year. Follow Riku and Sora's quest to get the girls. And many other stories in Simpson like episode
1. Chapter 1: Dante's Awakening

Here's my latest deranged idea: A highschool fic with tons of different game characters (mainly FF);

It will be in Simspons or Daria like episodes: separate stories with a main one going on.

Our superstar casting will include:

The FFVII cast, the FFVIII cast, the FFX cast, the Devil May Cry cast, the Kingdom Hearts cast, the Metal Gear Solid cast, the Half Life cast, some members of Soul Caliber, the Viewtiful Joe cast, Halo cast, and other unmentionables.

Not all will have the same importance but they will be appearing more than once.

So let's get it on!!!

Episode one: Dante's Awakening.

The alarm clock went on waking Dante at some ungodly hour.

- What? 7 a clock ?!! Why the hell…

His mother brutally came in his room and opened the curtains, blinding Dante for a second.

- Rise and shine, Dante! Today is your first day in your new school.

A yes… school, it was the end of the holidays. The end of watching late night movies, the end of pizzas and late mornings.

- I'll rise, but I won't shine.

His mother just left and left Dante to dress. He got out of bed and went towards his cupboard. He opened it and took out brown jeans, a black shirt and his underwear. He put them on before looking himself in the mirror. Dante was an albino, type two or three, he couldn't remember, it was the good sort. Gave him white hair while not making him vulnerable to direct sunlight. He also had the cool grey blue eyes chicks dig.

- Stylish. The girls will be all over you Dante.

Before going down, Dante looked around his luxurious En Suite room, and his eyes fell on his personalized electric guitar. He turned on the amplifier system and took the guitar.

He started playing it.

_- The flinch in your eye, calls your bluff._

_Feel free to die when you had enough!!_

_Useless cause, is breaking your back,_

_Your life will end, when you attack!!!_

He played like frenzy, shaking the whole room.

_Make your move, make your stand,_

_Make your win. Ha! Like you can!_

_See the war, see me rule,_

_See a mirror, you'll see a foul!!_

And he gave a last note before landing on his knees in front of a imaginary audience.

Suddenly, his door opened and came in a very tired looking Sparda, still in pajamas, and with bags under his eyes. He looked quite mift.

- Dante, you do realize I'm not working until tomorrow, right? So, will you please CUT OUT THE NOISE!!!!

- If I must suffer, so must every one.

- Remember that in the next holidays Dante. Because I will.

Sparda then left his room and went back to bed.

With these happy thoughts he went downstairs to the Sparda Manor kitchen.

Vergil was already there eating waffles and eggs. He looked up at him.

- You showed up.

- Well, I couldn't just stay in bed and deprive girls from that school the chance of knowing me. It would just be unfair.

- Unfair, yet merciful.

- You're just jealous because you don't have my looks.

Vergil gave that look to Dante that made him understand he had just said something stupid.

- OK, you have my looks but not my charm.

- As you say, brother.

Dante just gave up and started eating his waffles.

She felt something like a feather duster rubbing against her nose. She opened her eyes only to see it was Garfield, her cat, trying to wake her up. When he did that it meant one thing, he was hungry.

- OK, Garfield, I'll just get dresses and I'll feed you.

Yuna got up and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. She was quite close to a normal looked girl: brown middle length hair, normal size, a bit shy and innocent. The only thing that made her really noticeable was the fact her eyes were of two different colors: blue and green. That was due to her Al Bhed mother. Her parents were already there as well as Garfield, waiting impatiently next to his bowl.

- Morning dear, did you sleep well?

- Yes very well, thanks dad.

Her dad, he was a summonor of Yevon. The fact that he married an Al Bhed was considered weird by a lot of people, i.e. the racist ones. She gave a cheek on her fathers cheek, then on her mothers before filling up the cats bowl with food. Her mother looked at her in a strange way.

- Yuna, don't put so much food, he's already fat enough.

Garfield looked very offended whereas Yuna just looked at him in a maternal way.

- He's not fat, he's just got big bones.

Garfield looked at her approvingly. She lifted up Garfield, with some difficulty, to hug him. Her father just laughed a little.

- Come get breakfast sweetheart. We need to be quick in order to collect Riku at Cid's place.

- Coming dad.

His alarm clock went too. Squall just groaned and got up.

- One more year, Squall, one more year.

He quickly changed to his usual outfit: black leather pants, white shirt, and his favorite chain with a lion on it. He turned off the music before going downstairs to the kitchen. His mother was there, having cereal. For the first time in two months, the pub wasn't opened when Squall woke up. It felt good having breakfast calmly without the inane chatter of his mother's customers.

- Morning mum.

- Good morning Squall! Are you ready for school ?

He just shrugged and sat down. A few minutes later, as Squall was still eating his Happy Chocobos Cereal, his brother, Sora, came down the stairs. He had brown hair and blue eyes like Squall. However, his hair was spiky. Squall heavily suspected Cloud had made an impression on his brother. He was the one that was famous for it. There personalities were also very different, where Squall was serious, logical and cold, Sora was energetic, friendly and highly optimistic, after 9am of course.

- Good morning Sora!

- Well you're half right, mum. It is morning.

- Don't be so grumpy, Sora. Or you'll end up like your brother.

Sora had a horrified look, as Squall protested with a :"Hey!". Sora then changed his face to his usual cheery attitude. He sat down and poured himself some Happy Chocobo.

Reno and Rude were standing behind the school gates. They were looking at the growing crowd of pupils outside the gates.

- Hey, partner, ready for a new year of work here?

- You bet I am. Mr Tuesty won't have any discipline problems under our watch.

- Yeah. With the training we got at our summer job as bouncers in Costa Del Sol, nobody better mess up with us.

- They're just children, partner. Remember the guidelines: we must not damage them.

- Yeah, yeah.

They were suddenly joined by a young blond girl, in uniform too.

- Hey, you're new here, right ?

She looked a bit afraid but answered.

- Yes, I'm Elena. I only just got recruited;

- I'm Reno, he's Rude..

They positioned themselves in front of the gate. The crowd was getting bigger by the second. Then Tseng arrived. He was the boss of security, a very serious guy.

- You can open up, everything is ready.

Elena took the keys and opened the gates. Reno yelled: Stampede!! Rude and Tseng just looked embarrassed.

David, alias Solid Snake walked inside the highschool's courtyard. He was wearing a T shirt with urban camouflage and the trousers that matched them. He was looking for friendly faces as he suddenly saw Otacon in the crowd. He saw him too.

- Hey Snake! How are you doing ?

- Great, thanks Hal. So, ready for the final year ?

- You know I am. I've been studying with Gordon and Alyx during the summer. The program looks easy enough.

- You have way too much time, Hal.

Meanwhile, up the stand, Reeve Tuesty, the principal, and all his personnel looked at the ground. He went towards the microphone and started speaking.

- Uh hum, may I have your intention please?

They just went along chatting happily.

- Eh, quite please.

They still continued.

- Let me do it.

Cid got up and went towards the microphone.

- SHUT THE UP YOUR MORONS. YOU'LL HAVE ALL THE TIME TO DO YOUR STUPID CHATTER LATTER.

The crowd suddenly went silent. Reeves simply took back the microphone.

- Thank you Mr Highwind. Well, a new year starts at Radiant High. As always I welcome the new pupils here as I welcome back the others. I'm sure they will find it very nice here. We maintain a proud tradition of a good atmosphere that makes working here agreeable. But, before proceeding, I wish to present some new additions to the teaching body:

- First, Miss Lulu, our new Literature teacher.

A beautiful dark haired woman in a black dress rose and saluted them. The hormones in the male department suddenly rose up. She was sexy, Snake thought.

- And secondly, Miss Trepe, our new Maths teacher.

A young blond woman with glasses stood up. She shyly saluted before sitting down again.

- And so…

- Hey, you didn't mention me!!

The new kids were wondering who said that, but Snake knew. Every year, Tuesti did that sketch.

He smiled before the famous plush cat with a crown climbed on Reeve's shoulder.

- How could I of forgotten? Every one, this is Cait Sith, my faithful assistant.

- Hi, everybody.

And the crowd answered:

- Hi, Cait Sith!

- I'm glad to see everyone here. Let's hope the year goes well for you.

After the school sortings, pupils were looking at the class boards to see in which class they were. Joe and Silvia went, holding each other's hand to the board. Joe was wearing his usual casual outfit, a baggy T-shirt with HMO on it plus some blue jeans. He also had his favorite cap. Silvia was wearing her cute little blue dress. Her glasses added a little nerdy charm to her. He found his name in Senior C. He looked at the other names to see who was also there:

- Please be Silvia, please be Silvia…

He was happy to find her name in the list. He and her would happily be together for the coming year. He looked by curiosity at the other names:

- Cloud Strife (spiky), Gordon Freeman (ah yeah the geek), Meryl Silverburg (new girl?), Squall Leonhart (Mr 'One's company, two's a crowd'), Tifa Lockheart, Kadaj (oh, crap), Yazoo, Loz, Dante Redgrave (don't know him), Vergil Redgrave (must be bros), Yuffie Kirasagi( more new girl), David Haiter (oh cool Snake's with us), Hal Emmerich (the anime fan), Zell Dincht ( good, another pal), Seifer Allmassy (oh great…), Fujin, Rajin, Alyx Vance, Isabella Valentine ( ooh, Ivy), Vincent Valentine (Ivy's goth brother), Mary Ann (she's got a bad personality), Nevan (oh oh, Silvia might get jealous), Axel (the arsonist), Shire (library girl), and Alastor.

Oh well, he could get worse as far as classmates went. If only the Remnant brothers were in another class.

- Isn't it great Joe, we're in the same class?

- Yeah baby, it rocks. You can help me with maths.

She just groaned at his cluelesness.

Meanwhile, In third year, Riku and Sora were looking at the list.

- Riku, we're together again. I see some other of the usuals: Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Selphie, ooh cool, Tidus, Jack (Raiden), Rose, Olga, Jasmine, Emma Emerich, George Haiter too.

- Oh, Solidus, cool. Who else Sora ?

- Then, Yuna, Riku, Paine, it would have been cruel to separate them., Namine, Kairi, who are they?

- New girls, cool.

- Then Irvine, damn, he's going to hog all the girls.

- Not if we can help it.

- Good thinking Riku. Let's call dibs.

The two friends had improvised a strategy. Be the first to welcome the girls. If not, then beat Irvine to it.

- So, Riku, how do we find them?

Riku thought for a moment before answering:

- Look for the girls in our class we don't know. They are bound to be amongst them.

- I second that plan.

Sora signed for a high five that Riku answered. The year was starting well.

- Oh, crap Riku.

- What's the problem?

Look at the rest of the list.

Riku examined the list to find one name he didn't really like: Adamska ( aka Ocelot). That pretentious, backstabbing, silver-tongued bastard was in their class. That was bad.

Cloud was maneuvering in the corridors to go to the right class. It was school as he knew it again. A cross between the motorway and rush hour Midgar. Tifa was walking next to him, skillfully avoiding incoming people. Squall just walked straight on, people instinctively avoiding him.

They finally made it to the classroom.

- Hey Tifa !!

Cloud saw that Alyx was calling her. Alyx and Tifa were quite good friends in a girly way Cloud and no other male could understand. She joined Alyx at her table chatting happily. It bothered him a bit to separate with his childhood friend but it would be strange to follow her. People couldn't understand that he and Tifa were just friends, albeit very good friends, but just friends.

He decided t sit with Joe who was alone for the moment at his table. Even he broke away from Sylvia. He sat next to him.

- Hi Joe.

- Hey Cloud, how you're doing?

- Great, thanks. Manage to get the bike I wanted with my summer wages.

Joe looked admirative.

- What!? The Fenrir? You gotta be kidding, right ?

Cloud just smiled, leaving a doubt in Joe.

A guy with white hair and a short sleeved red coat stopped by there table.

- Yo, is it a problem if I squat with you ?

Joe was quick in answering.

- No problem, sit here. I'm Joe, and Spiky here is called Cloud.

Joe had called Cloud by his nickname. Almost every one familiar with him called him that. The exceptions were Squall, Tifa, and his mother.

The white haired guy took off his coat, sat, and answered:

- I'm Dante, pleased to meet you. I'm sure you feel the same.

He pointed at another guy who really looked like him, only more serious.

- And the stuck-up not so stylish guy looking like me is my twin brother Vergil. But I think he was adopted.

Cloud noticed Vergil was converging towards the last row of seats, at the table were Squall was sitting, alone.

He turned back to see a Wutaian girl had sit with Tifa and Alyx.

- Hey, Joe, new girl.

- I'd say so. She looks nice. She'd be a fine date.

- I thought you had a girlfriend.

- I meant for you dumbass. About time you get a date. That'll make all the Tifa rumors shut the hell up.

- I'll have to see. If she's nice.

Meanwhile, at this table, Alyx and Tifa were getting acquainted with the new girl.

- Hi I'm Alyx; pleased to meet you, and she's Tifa.

- Hello!

The short haired girl presented herself:

- And I'm Yuffie, the world's greatest ninja. I just came in this school. The last one had um… let me go.

- Don't worry, you'll fit in here. Apart for a few notable exceptions everybody's nice.

Yuffie was looking around the class.

- So I noticed, especially the boys. That one in the back looks cute with his lion chain.

Alyx felt sorry for her. She was heading for disillusion.

- Bad pick, Yuffie.

- Why, he already got a girlfriend? He's yours? Oh sorry I didn't know…

Tifa stopped her before she embarrassed herself.

- He's one of the exceptions. He's simply, how could we say, not very sociable. A giant icecube if you want for a heart.

Yuffie had a mischievous grin on.

- Ice can melt, all you need is a … flamethrower!!

- For that you'll have to ask Axel.

- Huh?

- Sorry, private joke.

Their chatter stopped the second Mr Highwind came in.

- Ok, kids. Maybe Mr Tuesty was completely drunk when he decided that or it's part of a prank by Reno and Rude. But whatever the ing reason, I'm your main teacher. Which means I'll have to deal with the administrative and touchy-feely stuff of you wankers. Let's be honest, I didn't want that and you definitely don't either but the decision has been made. This is the deal, you stay put, and I won't make your life a living hell. Got it? Either way, it's that. That means, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, no bullying. Squall, Seifer, no killing each other, Alyx, Tifa, no chatting!! Snake, no booby traps, Axel, no fire accidents.

Axel just groaned. He was famous for being a bit of a pyromaniac.

- Ok, these are your time-table, Freeman, pass them over. And before you ask, no we can not change anything. Not, happy? Well tough luck.

Freeman passed the time table to Alyx and she had a look. It wasn't so bad. At least they didn't have Wednesday afternoons. However, Mondays sucked: lessons from 8 to 6 no stop. That was going to be tiring. (believe me; it is)

- Thanks Gordon.

Cid got up to write on the board:

Next is the list of the poor sods who are gonna have to teach you. As even the dumbest of you have guest, I'll be your maths teacher. In physics, it will be Professor Kleiner. In biology, it will be Moebius, in economics Breen, in Sports Wakka, in English Lulu, in History Maenchen and Auron in philosophy. For the new ones, I'm sure you will get a full briefing from the others so I won't bother describing them.

_Meanwhile, in another classroom:_

Quistis felt a little performance anxiety in front of her pupils but didn't show any sign of it. She recalled her conversations with other teachers:

- If they like you, you won't have any big problems with them.

That was professor Kleiner's recommendation. It was followed by Cid saying:

- Or alternatively scare the shit out of them so they don't try to piss you off. Show them you mean business.

She quickly studied the classroom and its occupants. The ones called Riku , Sora and George was sitting together. She identified them from the photos she had on her desk. Rikku, Yuna and Paine, that she had been warned were into chatting were unsurprisingly sitting together at the middle left. In front of them were Roxas, Hayner and Pence. Irvine, Tidus, wait, didn't she see him on TV as Jecht's son? interesting , and next to them was Gippal. The prankster warning label was on their photos.

- Ok, my name is miss Trepe and I'll be your main and English teacher this year.

Give a professional image, good. Don't intimidate them just yet. Don't make them hate you in advance.

- I'll be giving you your time tables. Roxas, would you mind.

He raised from his table and grabbed the time tables. He distributed them to the others.

So far so good.

- Now, you'll see the list of teachers at the same time. Me in Maths as I said… and, Irvine, do you have anything to say to the class?

Irvine turned his head away from Tidus, realizing he was caught. He lifted his head and answered:

- Yes, I was commenting on the new ladies in the first row.

The three girls (Kairi, Namine and Selphie from the photos) blushed a little but smiled. She saw the new student pictogram on the photos of Kairi and Namine. She also noticed Riku and Sora groaned. Apparently, the seduction season began a bit early this year.

- I'm sure they are very flattered Irvine, but do you really think this is the right place and time for this?

- Errr, Is that a trick question?

- Just follow the lesson, you'll have all the time to comment at lunch time.

- Yes maam.

Lunchbreak had arrived without any further events happening in between. Squall was now at one of the tables quietly having his meal: mashed potato and chicken. Well not for long, he could see Cloud and Joe, accompanied by the white haired guy who was next to him this morning and apparently, his twin brother in an exuberant red coat. So long for the quiet meal.

They came to him and sat. Joe made the introductions:

- Ok guys, this is Squall. Squall, this is Dante and Vergil. They are new here.

Squall simply said: Charmed.

Cloud initiated the conversations:

- So, guys, where do you come from.

Dante answered that one:

- Oh, we're from Midgar, but my father got tired of the place and decided to move to a nicer place he said.

Vergil continued:

- That's the official version. The true version is our mother got fed up of the air pollution and convinced our father to move out.

- Well, yammered until he gave in is more accurate. Our mum can be very convincing.

- Woo. Midgar. I'll go there one day.

- Oh, why Cloud?

- I intend to join the Soldier.

Joe joked about that.

- He's a Sephiroth wannabe. A victim of Shinra advertising.

Squall saw that one coming from a mile away. The traditional argument between Joe and Cloud.

- So what? At least, my hero real. I'm not the fanboy of a B movie character.

Here we go again.

- It's not the character, but the values he incarnates that are important. He fights for justice, for the weak, for what is right…

Squall knew the speech by heart. How many times had he heard it before.

- He is Captain Blue. The greatest hero alive.

Squall could see the expression on the twins faces. Vergil had some sort of disbelief mixed with the "He's crazy" look while Dante seemed about to burst out laughing.

- Boy, sounds like my dad talking.

- Why, is he a Captain Blue fan too?

- No, he's in helping the weak and serving justice stuff.

- What's his name?

- Sparda.

That caught Squall's attention. He knew of a Sparda..

- You don't mean the Mallet general serving under that dictator Mundus who defected?

- Yup, that's the one.

- I'm impressed.

- Seems Tidus will get some competition in the celeb department.

- Who's he?

- A kid who hangs out with my brother. He's the son of some famous blitzball player.

- It's Jecht your ignoramus.

- Whatever…

He then saw Joe giving money to Cloud. Dante asked:

- What the hell?

Cloud explained:

- It's Squall's trademark. Always saying whatever at everything. We had a bet going on wherever he would say it on the first day. I won.

Joe looked annoyed, separating from his money like that.

- You're doing bets on me now?

- Amongst other people. Anyway, I'll get the money back in a few months time.

Dante was curious on why.

- I bet that Squall wouldn't have a date on this valentine.

Dante was confused:

- What, he's got some girl repellent defect or something?

- Nah, he's just a sourpuss. Not really into company.

- Hey, Vergil, they cloned you.

Squall had disbelief in his voice:

- You're making money on my personal life now?

- Only if you remain dateless. Just be yourself.

Cloud turned his head around:

- Speaking of Valentines…

Squall turned and saw Vincent walking next to them looking very down. Really down. Joe called him:

- Hey Vince, come sit with us.

Vincent just looked at them. Squall got a look in his eyes and saw they were red, either from exhaustion or something else ? He just moved away and sat at a table far away, alone.

- Boy, that was cold. I'd hate to be ignored like that.

Vergil spoke breaking a silence:

- He didn't look all right.

Cloud answered:

- We can settle this one, here comes Ivy.

She passed them and Cloud called her.

- Hey, Ivy, what's wrong with your brother? He doesn't look right.

Her expression showed some hesitation mixed with sorrow.

- It's a private matter. I'll just say he's had some problems.

- Sorry about that.

- Not as much as he is.

She just left with that cryptic sentence. They saw her sitting with him apparently comforting him. Squall guessed Vincent had had a gigantic personal disaster.

Sora and Riku were cruising through the canteen looking for the new girls.

- Get on with it Riku, we must find them before Irvine gets them. He's got initiative we must leapfrog him.

- Got them. Table with Selphie, Olette and the Yuripa.

So the two friends walked towards the tables. They casually stood next to their table.

- Might we join you ladies for this meal?

Riku was doing his little charm number he had practiced so well making him effectively alpha male of the class. Sora and him were friends since childhood and a friendly competition went on between them.

Riku started the talking happily:

- So guys, this is Kairi and her twin sister Namine.

Both boys thought at the same time: Ohh, twins..

- Which one's who.

Yuna answered:

- Namine is the blond one, Kairi the redhed.

- Enchanted, I'm Sora, and he's… sorry, I forgot your name.

Riku just groaned at his joke.

- I'm Riku dumbass.

The girls laughed a little:

- We're pleased to meet you.

- So girls, where do you come from?

Kairi, the cute redhead answered:

- We come from Traverse Town. Our mother got a job as scientist for Ansem. So we moved here and voila. New school, new opportunities, new friends?

- You got it right. You will fit right with us the Yuripa. What will we be called, The Yuripakaina ?

Paine just groaned at Rikku's silliness. Yuna tried to break the disaster:

- Or alternatively, you could just be friends with us without changing the name.

Namine looked at Kairi:

- That's a good plan too.

It was now the end of the day and students were preparing to go back home. Cloud, Dante, Vergil, Joe and Squall were walking to the bike attachment place. And they saw it: The Fenrir. Dante seemed to have fallen in love.

- My life had no meaning until I met you. Where were you all my life?

Cloud displayed it proudly to the group. Dante was in love, Joe in awe, Squall and Vergil in total indifference. Cloud's was not the only one, Dante had a red and black racing bike, and there was a third one that seemed to have large nitro boosters on the exhaust pipes. Dante unchained his bike.

- We'll have to do a race on a circuit one day. These bikes are just begging for it.

Cloud smiled:

- With pleasure. I'll enjoy beating you.

- You would.

Their friendly banter was stopped as a girl enchained the last bike. She looked rough: shortish black hair, lean figure, scars on her arms and legs, and most strange thing two different colored eyes: brown almost red, and green/blue.

- Hey, nice bike Lady. Me and Spiky are having a race some time, wanna join us?

She just looked at him with disdain and mounted her bike.

- You dream.

And she just roared off, leaving an embarrassed group.

- What is her problem?

- Should have warned you about her. She's not right in her head. Very antisocial, even Squall seems like Jester the clown next to her.

Cloud had explained that to Dante, Joe and Squall simply nodding in confirmation.

- I think she was abused by her father or something. No one really knows. No one dares to ask.

Joe continued comparing the bikes, in awe face to them.

- I'm gonna have to show you Six Machine.

- Sex Machine?!!

- No six. Like the number. It's my car.

Cloud laughed a little:

- Well car, in the broadest sense you can imagine. He got it second hand last year and spends his time customizing it. Thinks it impresses girls.

- Hey, it worked for Silvia! Never underestimate the power of a good car.

Vergil laughed a bit:

- Dante, do you think that how our father did it?

- Nah, mum's too shallow to like cars, even for dad's Jaguar collection.

Cloud and Joe drop jawed. They had a collection of expensive cars?

- And I thought Ivy and Vince were spoilt.

- We wish, he never wants to lend one to us. We've got our licenses. It's just not fair.

Cloud muttered something like: Yes, soooo unfair.

- Hey guys!

Tifa, Alyx, Sylvia and that new girl had arrived. Joe welcomed them.

- Hey girls!

He ran to Sylvia and gave her a kiss. The new girl gave an awwww. Tifa was quick with the presentations.

- Guys, this is Yuffie. She's new here. Yuffie, the spiky one is Cloud, the one kissing Sylvia is Joe, scarface is Squall and these two… wait, I don't know them.

Cloud wanted to present but Vergil was quicker.

- Allow me. My name is Vergil, and this sad example of human being is Dante, who is presumed to be my brother.

Yuffie reacted:

- Ooh, twins… which one's the evil one?

Both brothers at the same time pointed each other. Everyone burst out laughing. Joe felt like asking:

- Yo guys, how about we hit the movies? My old man owns a cinema in town center. We can get discounts.

The group seemed to be thinking. Only Squall was quick to answer:

- Sorry, got something to do. See you all tomorrow.

To these words, Squall left the place heading wherever he was going.

Dante immediately asked afterwards:

- What movie?

- Well I was thinking Capt…

The whole group answered:

- Something else!!

- Well, they are showing Casino Royal.

Yay!! All of them agreed to see that.

- I still think we should go see Captain Blue.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku were discussing war tactics.

- Ok Riku, in order to get the girls there are two identified threats we need to take care of, Irvine and Tidus. They are, so far, our only competitors.

Riku was on a bench in the park looking really bored while Sora was giving a tactical presentation.

- I think the best way to neutralize the threat is to make sure they are with other girls. That way, it leaves us with no competition.

- Rrrriiight Sora. And who died to make you Cupid ?

Sora just looked exasperated.

- If you want to remain single…

- Err, good point. So, how do we do that ?

Sora got a whiteboard out of nowhere with a diagram that had pictures of their class. He switched into professor form, a white costume with glasses. (What, you haven't managed to unblock the professor form in KH II? Losers…)

- This is how it goes: We all know they hang out with Selphie, the Yuripa and Hayner's clique. So we have a higher chance of putting them with these girls: Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Selphie and Olette. You get it, Riku ?

- Yeah yeah, put the guys with the girls. Got it so far.

- Next phase is to decide who to put with who. As we know, Tidus gets on well with Yuna and Rikku while…

With his words, he was starting to draw lines between the photos of people to show connection between them.

xxxxxxx

In town centre.

They had arrived at the movie theatre Joe had mentioned them. Dante seemed interested.

- Let me get this straight, your old man owns a cinema ?

- Yup..

- Do you, like get to see movies before others, previews and stuff ?

- Oh yeah. My and my father check on the films before showing them.

The group went inside the cinema building towards the ticket counter. They could see photos on the walls of celebrities who had being here. They could also see movie posters both new and old. Dante could see Ice Edge, 1 000 000 leagues beneath the sea, a lot of Captain Blues. So that's where he gets the fascination from.

All of a sudden, a middle aged man came to the counter. He was wearing a black vest that had white sleeves. He had red hair like Joe so Dante guessed him to be the father.

- Hey Joe. Hey guys. So, what will it be, movie with special Joe's friends discount?

- Yeah dad, 8 tickets for Casino Royal please.

- Good choice. Watched it last week during your date with Sylvia. They've really made a good one this time. There you go, eight tickets. Want some popcorn?

Sylvia took the tickets.

- Thanks Uncle Jet!

Dante, Vergil and Yuffie were mixed between surprise and some sort of shiver.

- Uncle?

- Yah, she calls me like that. She's been a regular for a long time. Me and her father go way back. Why, what were you thinking ?

They all made innocent faces.

- Oh, nothing.

Yuffie, feeling the subject needed to be changed ran towards the snack counter.

- Snacks!!!

A few minutes later, they were standing in the projection room while Jet was looking for the Film.

- Lets see: Ice Edge II, Curse of the WereRabbit,no…

He continued searching through his film pile:

- Star Wars…Black film, what's that ? AHA! Found you.

He put the film on and so the now familiar James Bond Theme invaded the room.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, still in the park:

- So then we use the Serph – Sera – Taldeer – Macha chain to convince Grace to organize a club event where we will use the Alastor – Joe – Sylvia – Yuna chain to bring Selphie there…

Riku was considering the virtues of suicide while Sora was coming with history's most complicated girl plan ever.

xxxxxxx

Later, Cloud and Tifa were walking towards home together. They were talking about the movie.

- I must admit it was a quite good one. Can you imagine what it's like to play a poker game with stress like that ?

- Yeah, once in a while, when we get Squall to play cards with us. The guy has a really good poker face. You're always freaking stressed when you play with him.

- Cloud, you're comparing a game against a cold hearted terrorist with huge piles of cash at stake with…

- …the James Bond movie.

Tifa groaned at Cloud's joke. They had nearly arrived to his place and he turned to go home.

- See ya tomorrow Tifa.

- See ya!

xxxxxxxx

Squall had arrived back home at 18:00. His mother was still serving late costumers at the pub so he was just greeted by his father sitting in front of the TV.

- Hey Squall. How was your first day ?

- Fine.

- Right… you're still with Strife and Black?

- Yeah..

In front of his son's lack of conversation, Laguna just gave up. Squall went towards his room.

- By the way, you know where Sora is ? Hasn't come back yet.

- No idea.

xxxxxxxx

- And then using the Raiden – Rose – Jasmine circuit we …

Riku wanted to die. He was ready to give anything for that to end. Suddenly, Roxas arrived on his board between the two friends. He looked at the board.

- Hey guys, what's up?

Sora suddenly froze, trying to find an explanation.

- Errr, it's a diagram of the school's politics. You see, every relation is described in it. It can be used to make people do things without them knowing.

Roxas looked at it for a couple of seconds before adding:

- Yah, it's cool. Pity it won't work.

Sora looked at him in disbelief.

- Huh?

- You see, the lines work if you have a way of influencing miss Trepe. But you have no link towards her, only from her.

Sora looked back at the diagram for a few seconds.

- Yes, you're right. Damn, I'm gonna have to start all over again.

- Nooooo!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, Riku went berserk.

- Roxas, come here!!!!

Roxas screamed before running away through the whole park pursued by a psychotic Riku. Sora looked at his watch.

- Damn it's late. Mom's gonna kill me.

So, Why is Vincent Valentine depressed ? Will Sora and Riku succeed in getting the girls ? Where does Squall go after classes ? Will Cloud become SOLDIER one day ? Find out in tomorrow's episode: Opposing Force


	2. Chapter 2: Opposing Force

Episode 2 : Opposing Force

It was two weeks since Yuffie was at this new school. It was petty cool. Ok she had had detentions a few times, but it got her to know well Reno and Rude two of the security staff. The others were pretty cool two. Spiky was nice enough. He was meant to be Tifa's best friend but Yuffie smelled something else was on its way, even if they didn't know it. Joe and Silvia were the two cute lovebirds of the class, although she was in wonder on how Silvia could stand his fascination with movies. The two twins were cool. Dante was a rebel like her and they spent a lot of time talking together during detention whereas Vergil seemed like a preppy but had managed to duff up Loz when he tried to flush him down the toilet. Alyx was nice despite the fact she spent way too much time with the geeks such as Gordon, Hal and Snake who, despite not being one, hanged out with them. Nevan was friendly, way too friendly, with everyone. She was briefly explained that the redhead was quite a …companionship girl. That was the fancy way of saying she was a bit of a slut. Her friend Ivy was more reserved and a little stuck up. Meryl was also new and quite nice despite being naïve. Vincent had hardly uttered a word since he was here. The guy looked like HE was gonna jump under a bus. Of course, not everyone was nice. Kadaj and his brothers were natural bullies, despite being first class moma boys always yapping about "pleasing mother". Creepy. Seifer and his cronies were bullies too. He always gets into fights with everyone, including the last and most interesting specimen: Squall. There was a fine line between cool and downright cold. Squall was treading on this line. He looked sharp in his black jacket with the wings on the back and that lion chain was just way to cool. On the other hand, he hardly talked and never sounded friendly or laughed. His mood was always stuck on neutral. The only time his face changed, it was annoyance and that wasn't good either. Yuffie was very curious on why he was like that.

These thoughts were normal for a girl her age. They were even commonly accepted by adults. But not during lessons.

- Miss Kirasagi, can you please tell me Newton's second law?

She was awoken from her deep thoughts by Dr Kleiner, the physics teacher. That was embarrassing for her. She had no clue what the answer was.

- Er.. I know it, I just need a few seconds to remember how it's said.

While saying that, she was desperately trying to find a way of sneaking out of that one. That proved unnecessary. Tifa nudged her and pointed the book. Yuffie quickly realized she was meant to read it.

- Ah, found it. It's …. (cites Newton's second law. No bloody way I'm doing physics on my after hours.).

Kleiner simply smiled in his nice way.

- Thank you very much. So, as you can all see on the diagram…

Kleiner went on about the lesson. Tifa whispered at her.

- Nice going. Especially on parents day.

Parents day?!!! Of no!! The day Yuffie always feared, when her father would meet up with the teachers and hear about her. She was soooo dead.

- Now, I will demonstrate this theory on a live subject. Now, let's find Lamarr.

The teacher was looking on one of the cages in the shelves.

- Oh dear oh dear. It seems she has escaped again.

In a general reaction that surprised Yuffie, practically the whole class covered their heads with hands, helmets, books, anything. She turned to Tifa, completely puzzled.

- Just put this book on the top of your head.

- Why.

- You'll find out very soon.

While professor Kleiner was searching the room for the animal, the whole class looked around apprehensively. Even Vincent seemed alert. What was Lamarr?

Her question was soon answered when someone knocked at the door. Kleiner went to open, and a woman came in. Or at least Yuffie thought it was a woman, since some sort of crab thing covered her face and the top of her head. She could see long blond hair going down from it.

- I believe I have something that belongs to you professor.

The tone of the woman indicated she was rather in a bad mood.

- Lamarr. Come on jump.

The creature happily jumped on his bold head.

- I hope she wasn't trouble. She isn't dangerous but is a bit unruly.

Yuffie saw that the woman was in fact that new maths teacher, Miss Trepe. Her expression was rather annoyed.

- Well, I do have one casualty. By the way, do you know where senior D has lessons currently?

- It is them here.

- Very well. Is Squall Leonhart present?

Squall simply lifted his hand.

- Your brother got wounded during the… incident. I need you to come with me to the nurse's office.

She could hear Squall mumble something that sounded like: "How did that idiot do that?"

_Five minutes earlier. _

- So, according to Pythagoras's theorem, …

How could such a sexy girl be so boring? Miss Trepe was probably the best looking teacher of the whole school, yet Irvine risked death by boredom. Maths were boring, no matter who taught them. At least, she got the impression he was paying attention to the class. Except of course if she ever asked a question, there he was lost. Right now, he was dying for something interesting to happen, anything!

Yevon must have had a strange sense of humor because his wish was granted.

- EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!

Irvine recognized Kairi screaming. He looked towards her and noticed some sort of four legged crab was on her desk. Then pandemonium broke loose. Kairi jumped off her seat to avoid the headcrab sending the chair to Sora sitting behind her. He took it straight on the face and fell backwards nearly breaking his neck on the desk behind hadn't it been for Riku's quick reflexes. Meanwhile, Kairi was franticly running from the headcrab who seemed to really want her head. Others moved and covered themselves to avoid the attention of the headcrab. The running ended up at the teacher's desk where Miss Trepe rose up and tried to tackle the thing. It half worked since the head crab jumped on her instead on fixed itself on her.

The panic toped as the students realized it was no longer a threat. Despite not seeing her face, Irvine could see she was pissed off.

- It is Ok Kairi, you can come out. The blasted thing is on my head.

Kairi came out, looking very embarrassed about the situation. The teacher then turned to the class.

- Any survivors?

Riku rose up, standing next to a knocked down Sora. He was bleeding.

- Sora took a hit. He's bleeding.

Kairi looked panicked now.

- Oh Yevon! Sorry! I didn't want to hurt him. Is he OK? Is he conscious?

- Eeerrrrrggg, I can see stars. Is it already night?

The teacher sounded reassured.

- He's alive. Riku, please take him to the nurse's office.

She walked to the PA system.

- Tseng, please send me someone in A-5.

A few seconds later, Reno opened the door, coming in.

- What's the problem ?

He then saw the teacher and understood very quickly.

- Ok, got it. I think I just won 30 gils.

- Would you mind watching the class while I… return this to its owner.

- Kleiner's in B-4.

_Back to the present._

Squall and Miss Trepe were in the corridor walking towards the nurse's office.

- How did my brother succeed in ending up hurt?

- When this thing showed up, one of the girls in the class panicked and a he got hit by a chair.

They both arrived at the office and went in. Squall could see Riku, Sora's best friend, sitting on one of the chairs. Meanwhile, they could hear Dr Kadowaski talking in the next room. Squall and the teacher simply sat opposite to him.

- How's my brother doing?

- Bah, he'll live. Not the first time a girl hits him on the head. Kadowaski's just applying the usual bandages and stuff.

The teacher simply looked relieved before sort of realizing something.

- When that security officer said he won 30 gils, what did he mean?

Riku did the tutorial:

- I would of thought someone had warned you miss. Lamarr keeps escaping. It's a bit of an occupational hazard if you work here miss. I guess Reno made a bet.

They waited for a few minutes in the room while the doctor was doing her job on Sora. Miss Trepe apparently thought a bit of conversation would be welcome.

- Sorry to ask you that Mister Leonhart, but didn't I use to give you private lessons.

Now that she mentioned it, Squall did seem to remember someone like her. Two years ago, his mother had hired a student to help him in maths after missing 4 months of school due to being sick. A girl named Quistis if he remembered.

- I think you might be right miss.

- Your mother owns that pub right?

- It is her.

- Thought I recognized you.

The door opened and Kadowaski came out followed by a Sora with a bandage on his nose.

- Hey Squall.

- I usually get the older brother here. So, how did that happen? Did you decide to imitate your brother and start fights with a rival?

Miss Trepe answered for him.

- He was hit by a chair when.. Lamarr, that's what it's called, joined our class.

- Kleiner, why does he even bother with that hazardous pet of his? Oh well, Squall, Sora is going to have to go home for today. I called your mother and she's got too much work. You need to take him home.

Riku muttered something that sounded like "you lucky bastard" but low enough for no one to hear.

- What about the lessons I miss?

- I'm sure someone will be glad to give them to you. I'll warn Mr. Tuesty about your departure. It won't bring any problems.

Squall and Sora headed to the exit. Riku signed Sora.

- Good luck for this evening, Sora.

- Yeah yeah.

- I hope I won't see any of you two too soon in my office again. Keep away from Seifer Squall, will you.

- Whatever…

As he was about to leave, Miss Trepe said:

- Nice seeing you again, Squall.

Squall never saw the expression of malice that went on what was left of Sora's face. He had a cunning plan.

xxxxxxx

Back in physics class, Kleiner was trying to demonstrate the application of physics on Lamarr but the headcrab seemed more like wanting to play with the students. In the end, Kleiner just gave up.

- Ok Lamarr, if you refuse to cooperate, I'll be forced to put you back in your cage.

While he was busy with the Herculean task of putting a headcrab in its cage, Vergil, who was bored of hearing his brother and Joe talk about zombie movies, decided to look around the other sad specimens he was sharing the room with. Squall, the only sane male specimen of this class, save for Vergil, had just left and didn't look like he was coming back. He guessed he just had to center on the lecture enough to forget about his troubles. Even the females were completely mad. The only one who seemed normal to him was Isabella Valentine, or Ivy as most called her. Professor Kleiner had somehow succeeded in putting the headcrab in its cage and had instead taken a hamster out of another cage.

- Class, this is Bouh, our new lab companion.

He showed the hamster to the whole class before showing the applications of gravity on it. It was more cooperative than Lamarr and didn't cause a riot if it escaped. After many long minutes, the bell rang and everyone was about to leave class when Kleiner stopped them:

- By the way, remember that you need to make teams for the science project to give at the end of year. Up to four people and classes can be mixed since everyone in the year is doing this. It can be on physics, maths or biology. It can mix all of them if wanted.

xxxxxxx

It was afternoon break, Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence were discussing the day. Hayner was commenting about the attack by Kleiner's pet Headcrab.

- That was sooooo funny, I mean come on ! Was like one of those Benny Hill cartoons with people running after each other.

Olette looked at him a little disapprovingly.

- Yeah, except it's real life. Sora got hurt.

- He'll recover.

Roxas, nearly getting bored stupid by this pointless conversation, decided to walk around.

- I'm gonna get a snack…

He went around the school, watching people's behaviors. Tidus, Raiden and Irvine were playing blitzball pretty much as usual. The Yuripa were talking some sort of girl stuff with Rose while looking at the boys playing.

Meanwhile, he could see a few of the other girls sitting under a tree. Jasmine seemed to be posing while that new girl in white was drawing her. Pushed by curiosity, Roxas went and joined them. Next to the girl was her sister, Kairi if he remembered, Selphie and E.E. standing behind her.

- Hey girls, what's up ?

Selphie lifted her head. 

- Nami is drawing Jasmine. She's a bit of an artist.

Roxas took a few seconds to look at the drawing. That was definitely Jasmine there, but she was dressed as some sort of princess. He had to admit, it was a good piece of work.

- You're good. It even looks better than the original.

The redhead poser was quick to react. She seemed like she wanted to move, but realized she would lose the pose if she did so.

- Hey! E.E., smack him from me.

Emma obligated and smacked Roxas on the back of his head.

- Ouch!! But seriously, it's good. You should see it Jas.

Namine lifted her head to look at him.

- Are you serious about that ?

- Selphie, do I ever compliment without meaning it ?

- No, he says it when he hates stuff. That's not good either.

Namine gave him a smile.

- Thanks.

xxxxxxxxx

It was now 5 a clock in the evening, i.e. time for parent's night at Radiant High. Jack (alias Big Boss) and Eva Haiter were moving amongst the other parents eager to know about how their offspring were doing.

- Jack, I'll do George and half of David's. How about that ? I'll be done at better speed.

- Fine by me. Just leave me the Fury. It's been a long time.

- For Hyne's sake Jack ! Just call him Highwind like everyone else.

The couple separated and Big Boss headed for the room where the ex-cobra was and noticed with dismay that a queue was already in front of him. Well, the Fury WAS the main teacher for David's class. He was gonna have to wait. He looked at the queue in front of him. The guy currently speaking to the Fury was the Loire father, oh well that would be short, Squall wasn't exactly a bad student according to intelligence he had. There was behind him a stern looking man, of Wutaian origin if he wasn't mistaken and behind him was the Strife mother. He felt sorry for her since she had to do all of the teachers by herself: she was a widow.

The Loire father had finished and left muttering, "Oh well, that's Squall for you.."

It was the Wutaian man's turn. The Fury asked for his name:

- Godo Kisaragi, father of Yuffie.

Big Boss guessed by the Fury's expression that this was a problem student. Great…

- Just wait for a minute sir.

He went to the parents behind.

- Bad news people, this is gonna take a fxxxing long time.

The parents behind groaned a little. The Strife mother turned back, apparently deciding conversation would be a good way of killing time.

- Oh, hello Jack. Isn't that just our luck, getting the problem student before us?

A feminine voice behind him answered:

- And after…

He turned around and saw a quite stunning woman. She was wearing a summer dress and had long blond hair. He didn't know her.

- My name is Eva Redgrave..

- Eva… why are all the beautiful woman called Eva?

She looked at him a bit strangely.

- I am married you know.

Ms Strife corrected the misconception.

- His wife is also called Eva.

- Ooohhhh, I see. Sorry for my mistake.

- No problem. By the way, I don't think we met before. I'm Elizabeth Strife, mother of Cloud.

- Ah yes, my son Dante mentioned him, or more accurately his new bike.

Big boss interjected in:

- So you're the mother of those two twins.

- That would be me yes.

The three parents talked for the next five minutes, comparing their offspring in different ways. At some point, the Wutaian man left, with a very red face. Big Boss guessed his daughter was a bit of a troublemaker. The Strife mother left him and Eva to continue talking. Then, the Strife mother had left and it was his turn. He walked towards the Fury who had suddenly recognized him.

- Fxxxing hell! The Boss's apprentice. Should have known, the David kid looked way too much like you. By the way, is your real name Jack? She kept calling you that.

- Yes, it is my real name… Cid. I can't believe it, you having a name as common as Cid.

- Hey! Don't blame me for my parent's lack of imagination.

The two ex soldiers talked while Eva groaned. She had two busy cases in a row, not counting her.

xxxxxxx

It was now 8 a clock. Parents were coming back.

Kisaragi pagoda:

- YUFFIE!!!!!!

Haiter House:

- SNAKE!!!!!

Sparda Manor:

- DANTE!!!!!!!

Jecht's villa:

- Hic.. Tidus ?

- Yes ?

- Just checking if you're there.

- What did they say about me ?

- Who?

- The teachers, duhh…

- Damn, I knew I was supposed to go somewhere!

- Groan…

Loire house:

- SQUALL.. SORA!!!

- Yes ?

- We're getting pizza, what do you want?

End of episode 2.

Ok, the silliness level went very high here. But the plot is thickening. What is Sora's master plan ? Will Lamarr ever be tamed? Where was Jecht that evening? Answers to these questions and more in the next episode: Digital Devil Saga.


End file.
